


it would have suited you

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, WIP Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This would have been wingfic, it would have been John/Ronon/Rodney, it would have had awesome navigating polyamory stuff with jealousy issues and also <em>wings</em>. I did, back in 2009 when I wrote this, have a clue what was going on, but unfortunately this is 2011 and I haven't the foggiest. :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	it would have suited you

John was grabbing a quick shower when the lights flickered. The water was freezing cold for a second, then back to hot.

“McKay?” John said, as soon as he was dried and had his radio on his ear again. “What just happened?”

“Nothing, Sheppard, just a momentary glitch, I got it fixed.” Rodney sounded impatient. So everything was alright, then.

“Try to make sure it won’t happen again, okay?”

John could _hear_ the eye roll. “Yes, Colonel, I will try.” The connection snapped shut, and John finished getting dressed.

He grabbed a sandwich on the way to his office — never actually got around to finding a proper office, so he had a makeshift one off the gate room — and was about to settle in with some reports when the gate activated and Major Lorne’s team got back from M45-179. By the time the wormhole closed, Lorne was already running.

“Where’s he going?” John asked Markham, who looked pale and exhausted.

“Infirmary. I’m on my way there myself, sir.”

“What happened?” John fell into step beside him, glancing back to see the other members of Lorne’s team turn away towards Carter’s office.

“Got jumped by hostile locals, sir. The Major got us out, he — it was like he knew what they’d do right before they did it. I — I dialed us out.”

Markham looked paler by the second. “Are you okay?” John asked him.

“You know,” Markham licked his lips and blinked hard, “I might pass out.”

“Well don’t, we’re almost at the —” John’s arms darted out, catching Markham as his legs buckled beneath him. “— infirmary.” He shifted, got a better grip, and carried Markham the few hundred yards left. “Need some help here, Doc,” he called.

“What happened?” Keller rushed over; Lorne was lying on the nearest bed, looking even paler than Markham.

“Passed out on the way here. He’s on Major Lorne’s team.” John lay Markham on the bed Keller indicated, next to Lorne’s, and stretched as he straightened up.

“Are _you_ okay, Colonel?” Keller asked, glancing at him once before checking Markham’s vitals.

“Yeah, just a backache, been coming on for an hour. I’ll be fine.” He shot her a tight smile and headed out. “Report when you have something,” he ordered, walking backwards out of the door.

“Will do, Colonel,” Keller nodded quickly, not taking her eyes off the light she was shining in Markham’s eyes.

Carter’s office was empty except for her. “Two of my men are in the infirmary,” John greeted her with. “Colonel, I’d like to know what happened.”

Carter moved her hands in a heavenward gesture. “Nothing. Or at least, nothing out of the ordinary, according to the rest of Major Lorne’s team. Except that he claimed he heard voices in his head.”

John’s eyebrows shot up. “Voices?”

“Yes. I’ve suspended all gate travel until we know what caused it, and I can only assume Sergeant Markham is experiencing the same symptoms.”

“Well, he passed out, so I guess we won’t know until he regains consciousness.”

“Ah.” Carter paused. “Does Dr Keller know what caused it?”

“Not yet, I told her to report the second she does.”

“Good.” She paused again, studying his face. “Sheppard, you’re not feeling … there aren’t any voices in _your_ head, are there?”

“No.” Light dawned. “You think it’s contageous.”

“I think we can’t rule out the possibility, not until we know for sure. We don’t even know what this _is_.”

“Good point, but I feel fine.”

“Still. Go into quarantine lockdown, effective immediately. Just until we know.”

John nodded. “Yes ma’am.”  



End file.
